bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SodaCat
Archive 1 *Archive 2 */Archive 3/ Messages: Add your message below here, and please do sign your comments. Add messages to the bottom of the page, please. ''Do not forget to sign comments!!! Also, if you are here to complain over the rules, do it HERE instead. Thanks.'' Hey, Jen-Jen, I know that you have writers block, I wondered, have you tried changing the OCs your bored of? I thought I'd ask, because I get like totally bored of Scarlet. (As you've probably noticed, because I've rewritten her story four times now!) So, I like give her tektek a makeover, change aspects of her personality and maybe write her story from a different angle, then like boom! Fun again. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 18:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. I totally understand that to. Long before I started writing Bully fanfiction, I used to write about a game called Harvest Moon. I was totally obsessed with the game, had fave pairings, the works. Then, I got completely bored with it. Now I can't stand the idea of read/writing another Harvest Moon fanfic. I'm not sure I understand what you meant by the last part, I don't want to react, in case I assume wrong. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 18:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I did guess right them! (My mind totally blanked... ^_^;) So, like totally round the story off? Seems interesting, if you've got no motivation to write anymore. So, no more Mica Addams story then? That plot had so much potential. If you don't mind, (you can totally tell me to get lost if you do mind), if I sort of adopt the Gary manipulating her plot? I would have suggested the whole story, but well, Mica is your OC, and if I did adopt it, I would have to change to one of my OCs.. (Um... I wish I hadn't suggested now! XP) I did try a plot similar to that before ever going on Bully Wiki, where Gary was in Happy Volts, and he used Sophie to get out. It was Sophie's original story, then the story was going to go on to manipulate her further to take over the school. The story never got finished, it was called I Trust You. I was considering doing a similar concept with Scarlet, because the way I've written it, it's months before Jimmy comes to the school. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 18:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sounds sorta cool. Ok, I won't use the idea the way you did. What doesn't count as using your idea, was the one I told you about Sophie. It was on FF.Net long before I joined BW. But, that doesn't matter, I guess. :P I dunno, does it? I suppose if he dated the girl, then it would be like your idea. But, in my old story, Gary and Sophie never dated - and never will. But, everyone already knows that Scarlet and Gary date briefly, because if you read the discription Cody gives in her story of how she met Gary, she describes him with a girl dressed as Little Bo Peep at Halloween, which was Scarlet's old Halloween costume. And, in when they're choosing Ally's name, it is mentioned.. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 19:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't why I explained that. I've just been playing around with ideas, that I could use, to keep Scarlet's story fun for. But, since I just reread Mica's story, Gary didn't succeed to use her, he just dated her briefly. So, it isn't copying your idea at all. I may or may not use the idea at all. I was however going to make a slight take on my old story, as tribute, because it was my first Bully OC story ever. But, if it's a problem, then I won't bother. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 20:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Greatest rapper. Right here. Dan the Man 1983 01:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (As Beckett) Hi Jenny! *hugs* How are you? Never underestimate the power of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the strength of...GALICK GUN! (Kotsu) 07:39, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (Still as Beckett) Cool. *puts his arm around you, trying to be a ladies' man* I missed you. Well I guess I missed me too. It's been a while, huh? Never underestimate the power of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the strength of...GALICK GUN! (Kotsu) 15:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I hope things get better, how come you can't be as active as you use to? 17:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Last comment was mine...BullworthPinUpGirl 17:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) So you're leaving???? <:( BullworthPinUpGirl 00:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) So you're not leaving?BullworthPinUpGirl 02:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm since you not wiriting Maybe you could help me with the content side of things here. Dan the Man 1983 16:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm not dead I like your new username. Oic kinda creeps me out though :) Chewiki 01:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you know anything about HTML codes? Like with your signature or whatever? SirLinkalot96 23:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Quick! How do I block someone????? SirLinkalot96 10:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) K haha thanks :) Helped me out on that one. I have my b-crat rights back btw, so it's all good. SirLinkalot96 22:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I posted my country, when will you post yours? Kingofawosmeness777 23:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jenny!!! I hope things are going good for you!!! We really miss you :(BullworthPinUpGirl 17:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I just got outta school and graduated... :P Sounds like you're havin fun... Have A Great Summer and keep visiting me and the guys on BULLY FANON :3 Thanks!!! ---Seriously? O_o that seems long!!!BullworthPinUpGirl 04:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. It means a lot to me. You can get that good too. A year ago I would not have been able to draw like that all. It just takes a little time, practice and perseverance. Never underestimate the power of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the strength of...GALICK GUN! (Kotsu) 06:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC)